This is Where I Belong
by tayloredfit
Summary: Follow the trials and adventures of the Dragonborn Freyja as her journey through Skyrim and herself begins.


AN: I'm seriously getting sucked back into the world of Skyrim…. So I decided to write a story. ㈴2 Two things I want to kind of throw out there first, when this story first invaded my mind I imagined my dovakiin looking like Freya and Vilkas looking like Killian both from witches of east end show…. Killian is seriously yummy, and strangely resembles Vilas (in my opinion anyways).

**CHAPTER ONE **

I laid awake, desperately wanting to succumb to sleep. But I was still scared of what I would see when my eyes would finally close. It had only been a few days since I escaped from Helgen, and I could still hear and feel everything. The sounds of the bard drifted up into my room from the open balcony that overlooked the tavern floor, which wasn't helping with my sleeping problem. I sighed loudly, throwing the covers off completely giving up on the idea of sleep.

Walking over towards a chair in the corner, I picked up the fur makeshift outfit I looted off a bandit and threw it back on over top my small clothes. Running my fingers through my hair in an attempt to tame the wild mass I headed back down stairs and worked my way over to the barkeep. I pulled out what little septims I had left and tossed them on the counter, gaining myself a mug of the inns best ale, or so I was told. I grabbed my ale, just nursing on it, as I turned around on the stool leaning back against the counter; I sat watching the people of Whiterun. It seemed once nightfall hit and all the shops closed for the day, everyone came here.

'_Oh, well guess that's to be expected in a city of this size_', it's strange to think upon this place as a city. In Cyrodiil there were so many people it was almost suffocating. It was actually quite quaint to see the charming city with all its inhabitants taking part in each other's lives.

"You know stranger, it looks like you could use someone to talk to." The thick accented voice of the proprietor sounded from behind me.

I turned around to face her. "I suppose I could," I said softly smiling at the older woman.

"Well, let's make proper introductions then, my names' Hulda."

"Freyja." The woman obviously had a kind soul, but looked a bit stern. You could still see traces of beauty on the woman though, with her auburn-titian colored hair and soft hazel cat-like eyes.

"So what brings you to our fair city Freyja?" She asked, while apparently absent-mindlessly wiping down the counter with a very, worn looking rag. _Poor rag._

"Oh um, really I guess right now I'm looking for work, although I'll admit I'm not too sure where to start." It looked like she was about to say something, when a loud commotion started, causing the woman to run around the counter breaking up a fight between two burly looking Nords. Yelling to take it outside, and something about broken furniture the previous week.

"By the nine!" She exasperated as she came back to stand in front of me, her jaw slightly twitching in aggravation. She stared pensively at me, obviously mulling something over.

"How old are you Freyja?"

"Twenty summers, why?"

"How would you like to work for me? You would have somewhere to stay and I could use the extra help with these louts. Although I will say that the pay may not be the best but at least it's something. What say you?"

"Really? Well, by Talos I can't say no to that!" It felt like a burden had been lifted from my shoulders, and joy was bubbling up within me like a spring. If I was to start building my life over, this Whiterun seemed as decent a place as any to start.

The next morning, I woke up in my new room, happy for the fact that the Divines surely smiled upon me, no one gets this lucky all at once. Blessed, the room was mostly quite too, it sat above the empty kitchen away from the tavern floor, though you could still hear the festivities, it was muffled by the thickly enclosed walls. I sat up when there was a knock on the door, startling me out of my blissful state.

Hulda, walked in with a small coin pouch in her hands, looking exhausted. "Freyja go to square out front pick up the days food from Carlotta." She dropped the coin pouch on the nightstand, "Oh, and when you get back Saadia will show you the duties you'll have around here. There's also a plate sitting out for you." She turned and walked out, pulling the doors closed behind her. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, I dropped my head into my lap sighing out loud._ Come on Freyja, it's time to get up, stop being lazy_. My little pep talk doing me no good, my body still just wanted to curl up and hide back underneath the covers.

I slowly dragged myself up and started to get a move on, quickly dressing and running my fingers through my slightly greasy hair to brush it out, walking out my room and down the stairs, the smell of freshly cooked food filled my nostrils, my mouth instantly watering. _Gods how long has it been since I last had a meal?_ I wonder as my stomach cramps in a knock and starts growling. Quickly I cover my stomach in embarrassment and look up to see Saadia standing in front of me, hand on hip, a plate in the other hand and wearing a smirk. But she's doesn't appear to be smirking in a mean way, more like a person who's been in your shoes type of way.

"Uh, t-thanks," I stutter out like a kid who just got caught sweetroll in hand. She just nods at me, a flash of something behind her piercing blue eyes. She grabs a broom, walking out and leaving me standing in the middle of the room holding my plate. I shrug my shoulders and sit down to ravish the food quickly, and feeling satisfied. Heading out into the square feeling more motivated, I spotted a woman who had to be Carlotta. She was pretty and you could see a little girl running around in circles with a doll in hand just behind her, the girl was clearly her daughter. The child looked just like her and you could see it in the affectionate gaze she gave her with a small smile on her lips, before turning around to answer a question a young redhead woman asked her.

Walking up, she straightened up slightly, greeting her with a small smile. "Take a look at my wares, you won't find any better, I promise you."

"I'm actually here about the days' food for Hulda." I hope that she knew what they normally get, seeing as how Saadia didn't say nothing, and I didn't think to ask.

"Ah, you must be the new hire Saadia told me about last night." She grabbed a small satchel from beneath the stand and then pulled out a small basket filled with various fruits and herbs. Here you are, tell Hulda this stock is even better than the last." I gave her a nod before handing her the coin pouch and throwing the satchel over one shoulder and picking up the basket to cradle against my hip. I went to turn around and bumped into a solid mass causing me to momentarily lose my grip on the basket and causing a few apples to roll out and hit the ground.

"Sorry about that." A deep, husky voice said. I looked up to see a huge man of a Nord standing in front of me. He had shaggy shoulder length hair that was dark brown, and eyes that conveyed a kind soul through their silvery-blue depths. He had war-paint smudged in black all around his eyes and a beard just starting to grow. He looked the mercenary, but I never heard let alone saw a mercenary with manners or a heart before. He bent down picking up the apples, his frame so large I had to take a couple steps back to make appropriate room for him. "Sorry about that, um," he seemed to hesitate scratching the back of his neck, "do you want them back?"

"Farkas, come on!" A red-headed woman standing down the street from us yelled. Her eyes impatiently boring into the man in front of me.

"Coming shield-sister, "he barely hollered back, but his voice such a deep baritone that it still carried well enough. "Sorry." He said again, placing the apples on top the basket and taking off at a slight jog to catch up to the woman waiting on him.

I couldn't help but smile walking back into the inn, feeling my cheeks slightly burning.


End file.
